


Monster's friend

by opennessoff



Series: Джон Ватсон не прост [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Tulpa
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Шерлока есть друг, которого никто не видит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster's friend

      Сажусь в своё кресло. Призываю тебя. Ты, конечно, скоро появляешься. Лучезарно улыбаясь устраиваешься в кресле напротив. Яркие синие глаза твои уже давно не пугают. В начале нашего знакомства ты назвал их «последствием долгого употребления спайса»*, озадачив меня, но не захотел объяснять. До сих пор интересно, но я не спрашиваю.  
  
      Ты всегда молчишь первым. Не говоришь «привет» и создаёшь впечатление того, что из нас двоих именно ты не говорил первым. С тобой приятно не произносить ни слова. Ты греешь теплом своих глаз и не требуешь отдачи.  
  
      Через некоторое время начинаю рассказывать о сегодняшнем деле. Лицо твоё будто бы безучастно, но мерцающие синие глаза постепенно становятся светящимися. Их яркость ты, видимо, не в силах контролировать. Следом расплывается до ушей твоя улыбка. Обнажаются острые, как у акулы, зубы. По моему телу проносится дрожь. Водить дружбу с монстром опасно, но так притягательно.  
  
      После своеобразной дозы, моего рассказа, ты оттаиваешь. Спрашиваешь, отвечаешь, хохочешь, задумчиво хмыкаешь. Восполняешь мою суточную потребность в общении. Иногда ты поднимаешься с кресла и опускаешься около моих ног. Или просто смирно сидишь, или нежно гладишь ткань брюк, посылая мурашки выше по бёдрам. Смущаешь меня. Только я успеваю подумать что-то в этом роде, ты, горько улыбнувшись, встаёшь и, не прощаясь, исчезаешь. В такие дни я ощущаю пустоту внутри, будто не сказал, что следует, будто предал кого-то, будто сбежал откуда нельзя было. Несколько дней ты не появляешься, но потом с непонятным выражением лица снова садишься в уже давно своё кресло.  
  
      Ты же мучаешься. Я вижу.  
  
      Но не даёшь даже шанса подступиться, поговорить об этом с тобой.

*******

      В «пустые» дни Майкрофт заходит чаще обычного и говорит упорней обычного.  
  
      — Брат, прекрати это. Ты способен. **Это** опасно. Пожалуйста, остановись!  
  
      Я, _конечно_ , не слушаю его. Зажимаю кончик постоянно мёрзнущего носа между своими ладонями и думаю о том, как могу уберечь тебя от несносного старшего брата. То, что он считает тебя опасным, обижает и заставляет искать новые выходы из ситуации.  
  
      Он тебя не видит. Спасибо, что усложняешь ему задачу.

*******

      В самую первую встречу ты был таким же, как и в данный момент. Разве что без всяких тех шрамов, что сейчас уродуют/украшают твоё тело под одеждой. Глаза были яснее и без всей той непонятной боли, наполняющей тьмой синеву радужки теперь.  
  
      Мне было двенадцать. Чертоги уже были продуманны, проводилась инвентаризация и удаление ненужных байтов. Вначале твоё присутствие бесило. Потом я смирился и научился даже получать умиротворение от него. После по необъяснимой причине я заговорил с тобой. Пытался добраться до его сути. Почему ты здесь? Кто ты? Почему я? Почему ты такой? Почему сейчас? .. Ожидаемо ты не давал ответов. Лишь отшучивался тем юмором, что я слышал только у друзей отца.  
  
      Этот юмор был странным поначалу. Наполненный размышлениями о смерти и бессмысленности жизни, он не был понятен мне. Но, определённо, завораживал. В их, а после и твоих, устах его казалось бы грубые формы принимали странную певучесть и логичность. Я учился странному юмору у тебя. Прошло ещё всего три месяца, начал понимать его и самостоятельно создавать предложения, облачённые в эту вожделенную логичность.  
  
      Ты стал холодно улыбаться, совсем как они. Из зависти я не признавал твоего мастерства. Называл простецким «Джон» и никак иначе. Изменить тебя не удалось. Но ты, словно почувствовав как мне это нужно, САМ поменял свой характер.

 *******

      После окончания школы ты исчез. Я в то время пытался найти ответы на некоторые вопросы в наркотическом дурмане, а ты не был совместим с такой грязью. Твой уход лишь добавил масла в огонь зависимости. Те десять лет белёсого кошмара, от лечебницы до лечебницы, становившимися домами по строгим настояниям-приказам Майкрофта, прошли быстро-медленно и добавили седых волос, что я спрятал за чёрной краской.  
  
      Почти обезумев, понял: к Шерлоку-наркоману Джон не вернётся. С этой мысли началось моё добровольное лечение.  
  
      Брат улыбался так искренне, что я испытал испуг. Со злорадством просветил его о причине моей покорности. Он лишь ответил:  
  
      — Передай ему спасибо от меня.  
  
Глупый. Он  **ничего** не понял.  
  
      Но даже полного, насколько это возможно, излечения не хватило для возращения тебя. Ведь тебе нужно было ещё что-то. И тогда я отчаялся. Не хотел больше ничего. Бессмысленно проводил дни и ночи, гипнотизируя потолок над диваном. Скучал, ведь белый туман больше не застилал сознание. И когда брат снова стал докучать мне, решил подпортить ему жизнь. Лез в его «суперважные» государственные дела, расследовал то, на что ему интеллекта не хватало. Неожиданно Майкрофту, любившему контроль, понравились мои действия. Он подсказал офицера, что будет лоялен к моим выходкам. Выразив сомнение, я не смутил брата.  
  
      «Ну что ж, — подумал, — проверим эти надёжные кадры».

*******

      Ты не появлялся ещё семь лет.

*******

  
      А потом, совершенно внезапно, объявился. Я был не один, но впервые это не помешало тебе. И тогда ты произнёс _первым_ , смотря лишь в мои глаза:  
  
      — Здесь ничего не изменилось.  
  
      Так как моё поведение не отвечало стандартным нормам, Стемфорд не обратил должного внимания на меня, заговорившего, как ему показалось, с пустотой. После семнадцати лет ты вернулся другим. По движениям я понял, что ранения и невозможные для монстра психосоматические боли сломили моего лучшего друга.  
  
      Ты стал Джоном. Джон был спокойным решительным солдатом, не имевшим ничего святого, кроме своего долга. Джон был для меня чужим. Но он не ушёл, хотя и ощущал неприязненное отношение к себе.  
  
      Несколько недель, возможно даже дней, я понял, что присутствие Джона увеличивает скорость работы моего мозга. Результаты были просто ошеломительными.  
  
      Джон оказался более многогранным, гораздо более моих предварительных оценок.

*******

      Прошло два месяца с нашей встречи в Бартсе, и я осознал: ты-прошлый исчез на века, а ты-Джон становишься родным.

*******

      Сегодня ты не стремишься заставить меня нервничать. Просто сидишь у моих ног. Вдруг решаю прикоснуться к Джону. Или тебе? Я всё ещё путаюсь.  
  
      Ты дёргаешься, лишь только начинаю движение.  
  
      — Не надо, Шерлок.  
  
      Почему? Мне ведь интересно. Горькое предостережение не исчезает из твоих глаз. Моя рука проходит внутрь твоей головы, словно в голограммную…  
  
      …Потому что я идиот? ..**  
 

  
_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_Well, that's nothing_

  
  
  
  
  
_Примечания автора:_  
  
*Во вселенной книг «Дюна» некоторые герои принимают вещество «спайс» для развития экстросенсорных способностей. Одновременно с этим радужка глаз становятся ярко-синяя.  
  
**Because you're an idiot. — Джон Ватсон в серии Study in Pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Есть сиквел [I wonder where these thoughts spawn from](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6383155).


End file.
